Sometimes I hate the way life turns out
by Naomi Zakuro
Summary: Sadie Scarlett, an 18 year old university student, is sucked into the world of One Piece! But something is wrong, seriously wrong! Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Into the fridge!

**AN: Hi everyone! I just wanted to say sorry for the strangeness of this story :/ It was just an idea that I had, I decided to use it because I don't think anyone else has done something like this before!**

**This story is a 'character falls into One Piece story' with a bit of a twist ;) The story is set in a made up arc of my own! The arc is pre-timeskip and all 9 members of the crew are there!**

**I don't own One Piece! OCs are my own!**

**-Naomi x**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Into the fridge!**

Hi there I'm Sadie Scarlett, I'm 18 years old and I'm a student in my first year of university! Ever since high school I've been a crazy otaku, I just love almost all anime. I definitely dabble in a bit of hentai and yaoi (I've never told anyone though). I also like reading fan fiction, I've always dreamed about those lucky characters that get to fall into One Piece (One Piece is my favourite by the way ^_^).

At the moment I am "studying" (that is if you call studying reading manga and eating chocolate). I put down the latest volume of Fairy Tail and headed to the fridge to get the billionth chocolate bar I had eaten that day. But as I opened the fridge a blinding light hit me and I felt something grabbing onto me and pulling me towards the fridge. I shrieked as my head crashed into the top of the fridge and everything went black.

* * *

**AN: I know this is a really short chapter but I couldn't think of a good place to stop the chapter! *Bows apologetically* I also wanted people to wait before the surprise twist. **

**-Naomi**


	2. AN

**AN: I am sorry for not updating in ages and there will not be a new chapter for a while ****. I just wanted to let you guys know that I am going on holiday and write while I'm away but I will not be able to update until I get back. When I get back I'll be busy with exams so I will not have a lot of time to write anything TToTT. **

**I once againg apologise I am so annoying I know. I'll try and write you guys some great chapters while I'm gone.**

**-Naomi x**


	3. Chapter 2: WHAT!

**AN: hi again guys! I know it's been a long time since I updated. I'm really sorry there's no excuse I've just been lazy and on holiday and stuff.**

**So anyway here's the next chapter. I hope I don't disappoint you with the twist now, I feel like I've built it up too much and you guys won't like it TTATT**

**I don't own One Piece or any characters, only Sadie and Ricko.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: WHAT?!**

I slowly opened my eyes. I could see the sky, it was deep blue with your typical cotton wool clouds slowly drifting across. There was a gentle breeze blowing against my limbs...WAIT A SECOND!

This breeze isn't gentle at all! The only sound I could make was, "Aaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh" as I flew towards the ground. I was so panic stricken that I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary (except the fact I was now hurtling towards the ground). All of a sudden everything went black for the second time that day.

This time when I looked up there was no blue sky, but there was a brown wooden ceiling. All of a sudden a pair of huge brown eyes popped into view.

"Hello there!" said a small voice, "I'm Ricko!"

"h-" I started but nothing else came out. I cleared mu throat and started again "hi" I said but this time I knew something was wrong, "can you get me some water or something?" I asked "my throat's a bit dry".

"Of course~!" Ricko squeaked and he scurried off.

I tried to breathe slowly but it just wasn't working. I couldn't take in what had just happened. Was this just one of those strange dreams I sometimes have? It certainly was strange enough to be a dream but it felt oddly real unlike a dream and it didn't seem to be ending.

* * *

**.:Ricko's POV-a few days ago:.**

"Mum I'm just going out to play with my friends!" I shouted as I ran out the door.

"That's fine dear but be back by dinner." my mum called after me.

I sprinted down the road towards Alex's house and knocked on the door. Alex's sister Mia opened the door.

"Is Alex there?" I asked.

"Yep, I'll just go and get him." Mia replied, and left me stood on the door step as she went to look for my friend. Seconds later Alex came running down the stairs and we both ran off towards the woods. As our legs got tired we slowed down to more of a jog and then a walk. Then suddenly we heard a cry of "Aaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh", and ran ahead to the source of the sound.

We ran towards the body. It was sprawled on the forest floor with a small crater around it. There didn't seem to be any major injuries to the person and they were still breathing, only a few cuts and bruises. Alex tried to drag the body but he was too small so I helped, but we still weren't strong enough (this person was pretty heavy as far as we were concerned).

"I'll run back to the village for help" I stared as I started running again, "You look after the person" I called back to Alex.

"Okay!" he shouted back

When I reached the village I looked for someone strong to carry the strange person who had fallen out of the sky! The first person I came across was Alex's dad. After I had explained the situation he quickly followed me to the place where I had left Alex. Alex's dad lifted the strange person in a fireman's lift, but even he seemed to be struggling. When Alex's dad finally staggered into the village, he received some help from the other villagers to lift the person to my house. They placed the person onto the spare bed and my mum called the doctor to check the person over.

There was nothing wrong with the strange person.

"They just may be out cold for a few days" said the doctor as she left, "Just keep an eye on them."

"Mum who actually is it?" I asked.

"Nobody knows" she replied "The whole island has been asked"

* * *

**.:Sadie's POV:.**

It certainly was strange enough to be a dream but it felt oddly real unlike a dream and it didn't seem to be ending.

I saw a newspaper lying on the bedside table and I reached across to get it, maybe it would tell me where I was. My eyes widened when I saw the newspaper. Any One Piece fan would recognise the newspaper as the one they have in One Piece! I glanced out the window next to my bed and my eyes caught sight of the village notice board. There, right in the middle, was a wanted poster- Monkey D. Luffy! Suddenly Ricko came running back, glass of water in hand.

"Where am I?" I asked as I took the water off Ricko.

"You're on Rocky Island in the Grand Line!" he replied.

I was in the world of One Piece! But I had somehow turned into a man on my way there!

* * *

**AN: yay a chapter done! Hope you guys enjoyed the twist.**

**Please review and stuff, us writers love to get feedback and how we can improve stuff. I just want to say you guys are awesome for the favourites and follows! Also to the people who reviewed, is this chapter long enough for you?**

**I was thinking of doing a one shot(One Piece of course!). If any of you want to suggest a pairing to me feel free! Also if you ever want me to write a story please feel free to PM me or say so in a reveiw etc. :)**

**Anyway byes!**


End file.
